Driving circuits for a display apparatus mainly include a gate driving circuit (or scan driving circuit) and a data driving circuit (or source driving circuit). Here, the gate driving circuit includes cascaded shift register units. An input clock signal, CLK, after converted by the shift register units, will be applied to a gate line of each pixel line in the display apparatus for controlling the display apparatus on a per line basis.